Devices are known which turn flat articles, such as letter envelopes, within a plane. These devices are required where envelopes are discharged from an inserter and are not properly oriented to be fed to a downstream device such as a franking machine. An inserter is a machine that places selected items into an envelope then seals the envelope. The filled and sealed envelope is then conveyed to a franking machine to have postage imprinted thereon. Prior devices are of the type that have the disadvantage of not only having to turn the envelope to have it properly oriented but are also an integral part of the inserting machine.